


Unforgiving Eyes

by rogue_boggart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Dark Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Dies, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, I don't like Dumbledore and it really shows., M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Supposed to be a one shot but I decided to continue it, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Young Tom Riddle, may be romancey, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_boggart/pseuds/rogue_boggart
Summary: The tunnel shook as the roof caved in. Dust flew, caking the second year completely. He clambered upon the rubble searching for his friend who had stood where the rock now lay.'Ron, Ron are you okay?' he spluttered, scrabbling at the stone, his half-bitten fingernails filling with grime.'I’m alrig', my robes trapped ‘n Lockhart's completely out of it.' a voice returned, echoing around the circular passage.'I’ll go ahead, if you can clear the rock enough, please join me. If there’s a basilisk, I don't think I can handle it alone.' With that, Harry Potter left, feet crunching on the scattering of bones, and headed off through the settling dust. Neither knew that this was the last time the World would see their Chosen One in a very long time.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 32
Kudos: 253





	1. Unstoppable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, Hi!  
> Fair warning this is my first fan-fic and it has not been beta'd.  
> I am editing and changing the story as I go along so if something doesn't make sense please re-read and tell me.  
> All advice is more than welcome, kudos and comments really make my day so thank you all  
> xx

**Chapter One**

_UNSTOPPABLE_

* * *

The tunnel shook as the roof caved in. Dust flew, caking the second year completely. He clambered upon the rubble searching for his friend who had stood where the rock now lay.

'Ron, Ron are you okay?' he spluttered, scrabbling at the stone, his half-bitten fingernails filling with grime.

'I’m alrig', my robes trapped ‘n Lockhart's completely out of it.' a voice returned, echoing around the circular passage.

'I’ll go ahead, if you can clear the rock enough, please join me. If there’s a basilisk, I don't think I can handle it alone.' With that, Harry Potter left, feet crunching on the scattering of bones, and headed off through the settling dust. Neither knew that this was the last time the World would see their Chosen One in a very long time.

The path trailed onward, leading him past multiple entrances to smaller tunnels. They reminded Harry of the London Underground stations that he had visited on a school trip before his first year here. He briefly wondered why they had never done one at Hogwarts, the older years had Hogsmead but it wasn't the same. That train of thought came to an abrupt stop when he came across the vault door. The reality and fear that he had put off feeling came crashing into him all at once.

He leaned against the wall. He could feel the roughness against his shoulder blades and the cold seeping through is bones. And he breathed. The air was so dry, it felt like a paper towel had been stuffed in his mouth. Coughing again, he hissed to the door that made a sound so grating and loud that he was sure that not only would the basilisk know of his arrival but the birds in the Owlery too.

A wave of air rushed over him, thicker than from the passage he'd just left. It felt like the classroom's air after double, no triple potions on a Friday afternoon, and you could tell it hadn't been opened in 50 years.

Oh Potter, You're finally here.' Tom Riddle's drawling voice broke the heavy silence in the chamber. 'I'm afraid she won't wake.'

'It's unfortunate isn't it,' he paused, looking down at the body at his feet, 'unfortunate, how one life must be sacrificed for another to resume. She liked you a lot you know, it was quite endearing.'

'She would talk about you all the time, about your tragic past, your wit and humour and I realised how similar we are.

I know you, Harry Potter. You're a snake trapped in a lion's den. It's time to strike.'

Harry had passed the serpentine statues and was now standing a mere few feet away from the pair.

'I can feel your magic reaching out to mine. You want to feel safe, to have support. You have never had that before. Thrown from a world where you were hated to one where you are loved for being someone you don't know.' 

Tom turned suddenly and grabbed Harry's wrist as if he had made a decision. Starting straight into his eyes, he whispered 'We could be great together, unbeatable, unstoppable. You can do what you want, be who you want to be. Come with me Potter, I can help you.'

Harry could barely breathe. He felt the older boy's breath brush his cheek and his face turned a deep pink. What he had said about his past was true, The Dursleys hadn't liked him and now he was supposedly some kind of hero. Maybe it meant the other part was true too, maybe he could help him, maybe he wouldn't be a freak anymore.

'I can help you Harry Potter, because I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, but I am also,' He paused dramatically and wrote his name in the air with the glowing tip of Harry's wand, 'Lord Voldemort.' He prodded at the floating letters which spun to arrange themselves as his new title. 

Harry gasped in the dry air of the chamber. He had suspected Tom was but to have it confirmed to him was still a lot to take in. After he had been pulled into the memory with Hagrid he was sure he had seen Tom Riddle before, and now he knew.

The hand clamped so tightly around his wrist was getting warmer each passing second. His eyes lingered on the red-head passed out on the floor in an attempt to escape the piercing red eyes. Ginny was obviously getting weaker, the colour had already drained from her face, he knew he didn't have much time left to decide. He wanted to go with him, he wanted to so much but could not let Ginny go.

'If you prefer, we could switch them. Get the Weasley boy instead of his sister. She could be useful to us, like Miss Black in my own time. Maybe you'd know her as Lestrange? They were betrothed back when I was at school, she had quite the dowry. We couldn't use Lockhart, and without his memory the majority of his magic has left him. ' Riddle said thoughtfully, as if he had read Harry's mind.

Harry paled, one of the most powerful wizards of all time was looking to him for confirmation.

He took a breath to calm his anxiety and spoke shakily. 'I don't think she would be much use as your Black, Neville told me about her on halloween this year. She sounds terrifying and I feel really sorry for him. Ginny can barely be in the same room as me without dropping all her things.' Harry hated what he was about to do but knew it was the only was if his life was to change. He nodded and looked questioningly up at the young lord. 'Please don't kill Ron, he was my first friend, don't want to kill him or anyone. I'd rather that you would use Ginny, how long has she got left?'

'A couple of minutes, ten at most. We should speed it up before our dear headmaster arrives.'

Although he was willing to leave the old man and the wizarding world behind, Harry didn't feel like he would be able to kill anyone, at least not yet, he was only twelve.

He told Tom so, he smiled. It was an odd look for him as his face was usually a calculated mask. Due to the orphanage and Dumbledore's insistence that he was evil, he never had much reason to either.

'Don't worry I didn't expect you to. You have had a lot to process from this evening and a curse like that can take a lot out of you. It's greatly powerful compared to a second year spell and wouldn't want you passing out from magical exhaustion.'

He turned away from Harry to where the youngest Weasley lay on the floor. The unmistakable green light of the killing curse filled the chamber as the last of the girls magic seeped from her core. Harry heard the cry from his friend as he recognised the light.

He felt bad for leaving Ron to think he was dead, but it was better this way, he didn't know how Harry had left him.

Riddle closed the chamber, blasting the two wizards in the entrance out of the hideaway and levitating and sealing the rocks to fix the ceiling. They were left sprawling on the flooded toilet floor. The sinks slid back into place just a moment before the head of houses rushed into the bathroom.

He helped Harry to his feet and vanished the debris off his robe. Hissing to an engraving on the wall, Tom lead Harry through a door off the main cavern.

A large fireplace stood between two bookcases on the far wall. A pair of armchairs and a sofa were in the centre of the room which was about the same size as the second bedroom at the Dursley's. Tom pulled a couple of books off the tall shelves and sat down next to Harry on the sofa. He pulled the younger boys head so it rested on his shoulder and curled an arm round his waist. Reaching for the first book he murmured softly 'We shall stay here, learn all that Salazar has to teach us. Then we can take over the world. Together.'

The boys fell asleep that night, dreaming of what could be. The fire in the hearth burned onward. A resident house elf prodded the fire when it was low, delighted that her master had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that all the other horcruxes and the whatever is left of Voldey bound together into this new Tom which is why he is sane and they don't have to worry.
> 
> This was originally written as a one shot but I may extend it when I have the time or inspiration. If I do add to this, it won't be more than about 5? Chapters at most.  
> Edit: It has been updated :) xx
> 
> This is my first fanfic, I hope I did okay. Please tell me if you liked it or what I need to improve. Thank you xx


	2. Nobody before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did decide to continue with this fic. I actually have no idea where this is going to go but I'll write out a clear plan to make sure it can actually work. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

_NOBODY BEFORE_

* * *

He was crying and curled into a small ball. He looked so helpless and Tom had no idea what to do. He pulled the boy into his lap, stroking his hair with his left hand.

'It's okay, you'll be okay' he whispered softly.

The green eyes opened and looked up at him so innocent and frightened. Tom could feel the boy shivering and cast a warming charm with the wand that was brother to his own.

Signalling to a house elf to bring a blanket and some tea, he turned back to his companion.

'Harry, it's okay. We are in Salazar's library, do you remember what happened?' Seeing him nod in confirmation, Tom continued, 'You just had a nightmare, would you like to talk about it? It will help, I promise.'

The boy in his arms shivered and curled further into Tom's chest. Harry blinked slowly, as if the weight of all his nightmares were still sitting on his eyelids. His hands twisting in his lap, he told Tom about the Dursley's.

Looking up at the older boy, he felt safe, safer than he could ever remember. Harry spoke about his cupboard and how they would lock him in. He told him how the Dursleys would never mention magic and swore to 'beat that magic nonsense out of him'. He spoke of how he would cook and weed the garden, how he was never allowed to dust or do the laundry in case he knocked over a vase or put dark clothes in with light. He reminisced of Christmas, how he had never believed in Father Christmas as he had to wrap Dudley's presents but gotten any of his own before Hogwarts.

Harry poured his heart out to Tom, telling him every detail of his muggle upbringing. Nobody had ever asked him about his life before - nobody who actually wanted to know. Many of the other Gryffindors had asked in the past, but they all stopped listening once he mentioned the muggles. Neville had listened. He got what it was like to not have parents, but Harry didn't tell him about the cupboard, or the chores. He didn't want to scare away his new friend like Dudley had done before.

Nobody had ever trusted Tom like this before. His knights had a lot of confidence in him. They would do anything for their lord, kill or put their lives on the line if he asked but their secrets and stories were never their currency. And Tom was furious.

He realised just how similar they were. Orphaned and sent away to muggles, punished for their magic and dismissively sent back there by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had known what this boy's life was like, he’d sent him there, got a squib checking on him. He knew Harry was sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs and was even warned him of the Dursleys by none other than McGonagall, his most trusted.

Dumbledore knew how he was living, being mistreated this whole time. He left him there and sent Harry back a year later.

Tom had hoped he was the only one Dumbledore had done this to. After 50 years of thinking and contemplating in his diary, he knew what he was doing wasn't morally right and decided to try a different approach if he ever saw daylight again.

He knew, or guessed rather arrogantly, that his name would be big at this time. If it wasn't, his alter ego would have re-absorbed him long ago to get more power. A quarter of a soul is quite a lot and if the boy was anything to go by, he hadn't stopped there.

His scar, now free of horcrux, would begin to heal. This would be useful to them both, a new identity for both of them was imperative.

Dumbledore would know just who he was like this and Harry seemed to be a big name too, from the way Weasley talked about him. It made sense pouring all the glory on Harry’s shoulders. All revolutionaries need a figurehead and an old man just wouldn’t cut it a baby though, with big green eyes and distinguishing scar was perfect.

He was probably victim to a prophecy, judging by the curse mark. Curse marks are often caused by prophecies when mixed with dark magicks. With a horcrux being involved, it was almost definite. It goes without saying that the prophecy was not your average petty one when the magick used was a horcrux.

Going to the ministry to hear the prophecy would definitely feature in their plan. He would have to train Harry in magic before they could do anything else by the sound of his last Defence professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, please leave reviews/tell me how I could improve. xx


	3. Guilty Consciences

**Chapter Three**

_GUILTY CONSCIENCES_

* * *

A week after he had entered the chamber, it hit Harry suddenly. The guilt of leaving Ginny laying on the flooded chamber floor. So he studied. He studied, reading all the books on the first shelf of the grand bookcase. He hid from the welling emotions which just told him it was all his fault. 

And he couldn't regret it which made it even worse. 

He new what was happening. The Weasley family would shut down. Ron would feel like he was to blame. His best friend and sister were dead as it was his wand which backfired. If he had only been more careful when driving the Ford Anglia, it wouldn't have been broken in the wrestle with the Womping Willow. 

Fred and George would remember all those times they had pranked Ginny or teased her about this or that. Maybe if they hadn't pushed her away so, she would have come to them for help about the diary. Prefect Percy would kick himself for not noticing her distant stares and feather covered robes sooner and connecting the dots.

He would always remember the Burrow, walls covered in crayon drawings and wafts of dinner floating up the stairs. He was happy there, it was almost like a home for him, almost. He was safe here, he could never feel as much so in the Weasley house. With only Tom for company it was lonely, but it was the safest he had ever felt. 

Tom told him about the legend of Slytherin, how only those of direct linage could speak the serpent tongue. He told Harry it was just them who could reach the chamber, and if there just so happened to be anyone else out there who could, they would have to get through Dumbledore first. 

He explained how Harry could speak when they were not related closely related at all. The Horcrux, although it had left his scar, would forever tie their souls due to the continued close proximity to each other. The gifts that had transferred to him, the parseltongue and anything else would stay because of this. It was mostly guesswork as nothing remotely like this had happened before.

Tom explained how when he left the diary for good, he absorbed the other horcuxes and the wraith that was Voldemort and now his soul was whole. He said he could remember what happened next, after he was split off into the diary. It came back slowly in patchy dreams which felt like nightmares. 

It was nice to be included, given all the facts and helping on decisions. Tom did that for him. He had never had that choice before. And Tom promised that he wouldn't hurt him, he'd take care of him. Harry felt the magic snap into place between them and he knew that Tom would keep them even without the vow.

It was Tom who pulled Harry out of his pile of books. He had noticed Harry was hiding away from feelings Tom could just not grasp. He had never felt guilt for either the person deserved it or it was necessary for the way things turned out. Harry had barely talked to him and sat curled up in the library. Tom had troubled over how to help the boy and asked the Basalisk for ideas.

As one of his first spells on getting his magic back to full, Tom had vanished the water from the flooded chambers. It was quite a feat of magic, but worth it, as with the Basalisk's help, they explored the lower levels, cleaning up as they went. 

Exploring the lower levels and working out the various passwords for the rooms entertained them. Harry learnt that the chamber was originally built as a bunker. If the school came under attack, the students could move down there on a level with dorms and a couple of classrooms. 

It was strange to see these rooms. There were eight dormitories, two for each house. The four on the end were obviously added on later as the school grew although barely a quarter of the pupils would be able to stay here now.

On each floor a circular room was dedicated to the Basalisk who Harry had got to know quite well. As familiar to Salazar, she was loyal to him and her school so was determined to assist the pair in exploring and cleaning the chamber.

She was happy to tell stories of Salazar to both the parselmouths. He often shrunk her to a reasonable size to take her to potion markets, classes or let her be part of lunches in the great hall. He apparently first found her in the forbidden forest when she was naturally this size and named her lovingly Eltanin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan for the rest of the story now, it will quite likely be longer than 5 chapters.
> 
> I am not sure about ships. Luna Lovegood will become a main character about halfway through her third year (Harry's 4th) when and it will join the Hogwarts storyline again. I would like to include relationships in that but I'm not sure which. Any ideas would be appreciated.
> 
> On another note, I have drawn up a floor plan for the chamber which you can find here on my tumblr.   
> https://roguebogart.tumblr.com/post/621803474759401472
> 
> Thank you for reading, I appreciate your comments and kudos : )


	4. Chapter 4

10/10/20

Err Hi,

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated either of my fics but I had just started back at school and the amount of catching up we've had to do and homework we've been given is crazy. This fic will not be updating for a while and I need to refine my plan for this but my Snarry fic I do have an exact plan for the next few chapters of this fic and a general idea after that. Part 2 will most likely Not be in letter form so the chapters will be longer. 

In 4(??) weeks I have mock exams which I am definitely taking seriously as a second lockdown is quite likely and we might miss the actual GCSEs so I should be writing again after then however I plan to be updating this fic at Christmas.

(I am quite active on Instagram- @rogue_bogart and sometimes on Tumblr)

Thank you for your patience,

Rogue

10/1/21

Hello again,

I would like to tell you that I have written more! just- it's the second till last chapter not the next one. I have had a huge writers block so you just gotta write what you can. I would like to point out that the end of chapter 3 has been edited. Mostly I changed the basalisk's name as it really wasn't working. It definitely isn't historically accurate but I was googling random names of stars and it means 'the great serpent/dragon' I hope. It's in the constellation Draco. 

The GCSE mocks did go well, except for in RE which still wasn't that bad. I was right and we won't be taking the actual exams, which is annoying as I have to make sure my class work is always top notch to get good grades rather than just being good at tests.

Between now and my last note, a lot of things have gotten worse. My grandma (mum's mum) has been horrible again and has just been truly difficult to interact with over Christmas. Corona virus has also gotten a lot worse in my area. A family friend who's now in a nursing home has it too. And worst of all, my bff's mum (basically my aunt) has had cancer for a couple of years but over the last few months it has gotten really bad. She's currently in a hospice and we can't visit her as we are not family. It has been really hard for all of us, especially my mum who is her very close friend. (edit: she died just 8hrs after I posted this note. they knew that she probably wouldn't make it much longer than a day, her health was deteriorating so quickly. she was with her husband and daughter. everyone misses her so much already.)

I would like this to end on a more positive note and as the next chapter of this fic is stuck, the first part of my snarry fic finished I would like to start a new one. The new fic will likely have no ship, be MoD! Harry and involve Grindelwald. I have not planned much of it at all so it may not happen.

I can't say that I'll update this fic or the new one soon as I'm pretty rubbish at that but I'll try.

Thank you so much, Rogue x


End file.
